


Like Her

by Trugemstory_SF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, POV First Person, Pink's Chambers, So much shit goes down in there it's become its own trigger, first nsfw, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trugemstory_SF/pseuds/Trugemstory_SF
Summary: For some reason, they are both so similar; the touches are the same, even their words, and the worst part... I'm not sure how to feel about this.Blue and Yellow do it in late Pink's Chambers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Anonymous #1 on Tumblr:  
> "Bellow angst nsfw in pinks zoo/sanctuary thing (feed me I'm hungry"

I could feel her breath against mine as I held on for what seemed dear life, feeling those skilled fingers work me to the edge.  Yellow was so damn good at it, why? I did not know. I never knew, for she always avoided to answer that question. I could see my reflection in her eyes, the tears running down my cheeks and the permanent path they seemed to carve in my face, the bags now existent under my eyes.

It was a mess.  _I_ was a mess.

But it's all Yellow's fault, isn't it?

After all, she's the one who always did my work for me and took the burden off when it got too heavy - plenty of times, I can barely even remember when it started - but the worst part was the resemblance. It was so strong, the hair, the eyes, even the way their voices shook when they came. I could almost hear the echoes right now. For some reason, they are both so similar; the touches are the same, even their words, and the worst part... I'm not sure how to feel about this.

I was so deep in thought I haven't noticed that Yellow had stopped.

"What--" She near glared at me, even though I can tell it's not genuine; Pink also used to do that when she wanted to get away with another blunder. "Why are you crying?"

"You."

"Me?"

The familiar sting of tears rips through me. "You look so much like her." I manage, and Yellow's eyes narrow. She looks so upset, I regret even saying anything until she looks up with a determined flame in her eyes.

"Then I'll just have to make you forget about her."

As I gaze tiredly in the mirror later, noting each and every bruise she left, I realize that Yellow had, which was so uncommon, failed miserably, for now I remember Pink in each and every one.

It isn't so easy to forget when it keeps staring you in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but this is really my first time.


End file.
